Mi vida sin tu amor
by Khaathyythha love
Summary: La vida de Zelda cuelga de un hilo de las Diosas... Esta al borde de la muerte... ¿Como se lo tomara Link? Zelink tragico. Songfic... Cancion: Mi vida sin tu amor Artista: Cristian Castro


Mi vida sin tu amor

Link había luchado duramente para proteger Hyrule, pero sobre todo, para proteger a Zelda. Pero lamentablemente, ella callo gravemente herida. Ahora estaban en Ordon, tratando de sanar sus heridas, pero día tras día, empeoraba.

Ilia: Hmm… Padre, esto no se ve nada bien.

Mayor Bo: Si… Si la princesa sigue con esta fiebre… Estará en manos de las Diosas.

Ilia: ¿Cómo se lo tomara Link?

Mayor Bo: Debe aceptar la realidad, aunque duela, duela, duela muchísimo.

Ilia: Si, padre.

Zelda sufría una fiebre terrible, cada vez estaba peor. Sus mejillas ya no son rosas, ahora tenían un color pálido. Sus labios ya no tenían un color rosa pálido, sino un color morado.

Por otro lado, Link estaba esperando fuera de casa de Ilia, noticias de Zelda. Estaba muy preocupado.

_Mi vida sin tu amor, será  
como un camino que no sabe donde va,  
sólo un recuerdo del pasado,  
una historia que ha llegado a su final__._

Ilia salió de casa, con una mirada muy triste.

Link: Ilia, ¿Cómo esta Zelda?

Ilia: La princesa… Ella… Link… Cada vez empeora, si no despierta y tiene una fiebre de más de 39 grados… Ella… Morirá…

Link: No… Ilia… ¡Dime que es una mentira! ¡Dímelo!

Ilia: Lo siento, Link. Pero debes aceptar la cruel y dolorosa realidad.

Link: ¡No!

El joven se tiro al suelo se rodillas, llorando. Estaba muy triste y se sentía culpable.

_Mi vida sin tu amor será  
la de un amante con un roto corazón  
mi vida sin tu amor es barco en alta mar  
sin puerto ni ilusión__._

Link: Todo es mi culpa… ¡Todo!

Ilia: Link, no digas eso. La princesa estará bien.

Link: Gracias Ilia.

Ilia: ¿Quieres pasar a verla?

Link: Si... ¡Si! ¡Por favor!

Link e Ilia entraron a la casa, donde Zelda descansaba. Con una horrible fiebre y su rostro como el de un cadáver.

Link: Oh, Diosas… Mira como esta… Es demasiado para ella…

Ilia: Lo siento mucho, Link…

_Mi vida sin tu amor no es más  
que el crudo invierno de mi soledad  
en el silencio de la inmensidad  
un alma que no encuentra su lugar._

Mayor Bo: Hola Link… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Link: No muy bien… Zelda… Ella…

Mayor Bo: Vamos, Ilia. Link necesita estar un momento a solas con la princesa.

Ilia: Si, padre.

Link y Zelda quedaron solos. Link puso un banco al lado de la cama donde la joven princesa descansaba. Tomo su mano y le pidió a las Diosas que no la alejaran de su vida.

_Mi vida sin tu amor no es más  
que el tibio abrazo que no volverá  
será la soledad de estar sin ti  
yo sin tu amor,  
yo sin tu amor no se vivir._

Link sintió que su mano se iba enfriando a cada minuto. Después, respiraba con dificultad, ya casi no podía sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Link: Zelda… Se que piensas que estas sola, pero no lo estas. Cuentas con Ilia, con el mayor, con los niños… Y conmigo… Cuentas con todos nosotros, te cuidaremos mucho… Pero para estar más tranquilo… Necesito que abras los ojos… Abre los ojos… Zelda, despierta… ¡Por favor!

_Mi vida sin tu amor será  
como un enigma que no tiene solución  
mi vida sin tu amor, es nube que se va  
tu adiós se la llevo._

Link nuevamente lloro, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Beso suavemente los fríos labios de Zelda, después de separarse, Zelda dio su último respiro y su corazón dejo de latir.

Link: No… Zelda… No… ¡NOOO! ¡NOOO! ¡DIOSAS! ¿¡POR QUE ME LA QUITARON! ¿¡POR QUE!

Zelda había muerto… Dejando su espíritu en manos de las diosas… Antes de morir, quería una pequeña prueba de amor de Link… Link lloro como nunca antes creyó que lo haría… Abrazo el cuerpo de Zelda, dejándose caer por el sueño y la tristeza. Después de unas horas, Ilia y el mayor se enteraron sobre la muerte de la princesa. Luego de eso, despertaron a Link.

Ilia: Link…

Ilia también estaba llorando, quería lo mejor para su amigo, pero ahora todo se mando abajo.

_Mi vida sin tu amor no es más  
que el crudo invierno de mi soledad  
en el silencio de la inmensidad  
un alma que no encuentra su lugar._

Mayor Bo: Link… Lo sentimos mucho…

Link: Zelda… Zelda… Mí querida Zelda…

Ilia: Link… Vamos…

Link: ¡No! ¡Quiero quedarme con Zelda! ¡No quiero volver a separarme de ella! TOT

Ilia: Link…;-;

Link: No quiero volver a separarme de ella… Aunque sea de su cuerpo… Me han quitado lo que más quiero en este mundo… No puedo… ¡No podre vivir sin ella!

Ilia: Link…

Mayor Bo: Link… Te damos diez minutos para despedirte de Zelda…

Ilia y el mayor salieron. Link nuevamente beso a Zelda. Luego, en una mesa vio un puñal. Lo tomo entre sus manos y pensó en algo… Acompañar a Zelda.

_Mi vida sin tu amor no es más  
que el tibio abrazo que no volverá  
será la soledad de estar sin ti  
yo sin tu amor,  
yo sin tu amor no se vivir._

Link: Zelda… Espero que esto nos reúna de nuevo… Prometo que no volveré a sepárame de ti…

Link nuevamente beso los pálidos y fríos labios de Zelda.

Link: Que este beso selle mi promesa… (Mira el puñal) Mira, tu eres la llave de que pueda volver a ser feliz… Así que… ¡Nos vemos, Zelda!

Link hundió su puñal en su pecho. Antes de caer muerto, se recostó al lado del cuerpo de Zelda.

Link: Te prometo… Que… Volveremos a… Vernos… Te amo, Zelda… (Cae muerto)

Al día siguiente, hubo un funeral para ambos jóvenes. Ya que ninguno de los dos pudieron vivir separados.

FIN


End file.
